Claire's Chronicle
by ShadowForceSilver
Summary: After Claire is captured and imprisoned at Rockfort island, she realizes that her nightmares will come back to haunt her. She also realizes that a shadow from her brother's past is beginning to pursue her, much more interested in her then it seems.
1. Prologue

**Hi all in the Fanfiction world. :)**

**Now let's just say that one of my favourite RE characters (which is just about all of them) would be Claire Redfield, Code Veronica and the Darkside Chronicles are my favourite games and I am a big big big Claire X Wesker fan. ^^**

**So this is a fanfiction with combined elements of Code Veronica, the Darkside Chronicles and my own immagination, with Wesker x claire moments (sorry Steve lovers!) It is my first one, so reviews are greatly appreciated. If the reviews on this aren't too good, I will just post the scene that inspired the whole thing whicch is Wesker's voice clip from the darkside Chronicles on Rockfort.**

**Thanks Shadow 3**

* * *

**Claire's Chronicle****  
****Prologue**

* * *

_Ever since I was pretty young I kind of imagined how my life would turn out. As a teenager I would be flirting with cute guys and bringing home ones that my dad wouldn't like and my brother would most likely beat up if he was a jerk to me. I would finish college with flying marks and then jump into the real world. I would find a guy that I liked and start a kind of relationship._

_ We would buy a house and I would get a job, preferably involving motorcycles. We would settle down and have kids and even a dog. I would expect my family around every so often, and Chris would bring whatever girl he was courting at the moment. And then life would go on until I was older when I would look back on my life and reflect. It would be normal. Huh, normal. The word has no meaning to me now. Nothing is normal._

_I have to say that this perfect life shattered when a simple accident declared me an orphan. Just like that, Chris and I were on our own. But I guess, Chris and I managed well. We survived during our teenage years and we stuck close throughout the series of foster homes we were stuck in._

_ I went to college; he went to the Air Force. Chris kept contact just about every day and we exchanged news and stories. I told him about college life, he told me about his new law enforcement career. I visited him in Racoon City, met his colleagues and saw what he did. But college called back, and I had to leave. That was when I lost contact with Chris. When hours turned to days, and those days became a week, I decided to take matters into my own hands._

_I would never be prepared for what met me at Racoon. It was like "Dawn of the Dead" except that it wasn't a movie I could pause when I got bored. The city had fallen thanks to a virus, and the undead literally walked the earth. What had begun as a simple visit became a fight for survival. When I fought my way out, I knew I had to keep looking. Chris was out there somewhere. But after that experience in Raccoon City, I knew that everything had changed forever._

INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT.

Claire pushed the double doors open, taking deep, ragged breaths as her footsteps echoed down the hall. She grasped her gun in one hand, and tightened the grip when she heard the double doors behind her bang against the walls.

Claire could hear the running behind her and added a bit more speed to her escape. It turned out that breaking into Umbrella's Paris facilities was more risky than one would expect. Claire knew that breaking into the facility could end up like this, but she didn't actually plan on what she would do if the possibility arose. In her mind it was break in, find out anything she could about Chris, then break back out without detection.

Unfortunately for her though, she was seen by a janitor while trying to hack into one of the databases. It was an insult really; a janitor of all people raised the alarm. After the intruder alert had been sounded, she pushed her way past and concentrated on getting the hell out of there. So far it wasn't going as well as she had liked.

She had picked up two pursuers, Umbrella guards that did nothing except follow and tell her to stop in gruff voices. It was strange that they hadn't shot her yet, but she wasn't going to stop running and try her luck with them. That was something Chris would probably do.

Claire turned another corner, her copper ponytail swinging wildly with her break-neck pace. One of the guards ordered her to stop yet again, and Claire turned yet again to shake off her pursuers. But she now had another factor to deal with.

The thundering noise of the helicopter blades was a tell-tale sign, but the blinding white light was danger to her. The spotlight shone through the window at the end of the corridor, its bright gaze squarely on her. Claire let out a small cry of pain and lifted her free hand to shield her eyes from the sudden light. The weapons on the sides of the helicopter spun into action, and the sound spurred Claire back into action.

Letting another cry escape her lips, she turned around swiftly and ran straight past the guards who were chasing after her. Confused with their target in front of them one moment and gone the next, they hesitated, only to be wounded and killed by the bullets that shattered the window. Claire turned left before the bullets ravaged the corridor she had previously been in.

Realizing that this pursuer was more dangerous than the last, she pumped her legs harder as she ran faster. The whirring blades followed after her, and the blades were accompanied by more bullets shooting through the window screens a little more than a hair's width behind her resulting in shards of glass and sparks rearing up behind her like fireworks.

Through blurry vision, Claire spotted the door at the end of the hallway and pushed against it desperately, leaping through the doorway. But it would take a little more work than that to evade the security team.

As she got to her feet, she was greeted by the cocking of triggers. It seemed that the rest of the guards had caught up with her, and now a fair few guns were trained on Claire. Claire's blue-grey eyes darted around for any option of escape, and closed them when she could find none. She raised her hands parallel to her head, and released the grip on her gun.

The guards' eyes followed the gun as it slowly descended to the floor, and didn't notice Claire's eyes snap open again. Dropping to the floor, Claire caught the familiar weight of her weapon and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the gun barrel and buried itself into the tank behind the guards. The tank, which was marked "FLAMMABLE", exploded into orange flowers of flame and dark clouds of smoke. The guards were caught in the blaze and they were pushed to the ground by the force of the explosion.

Claire covered her head as debris of smouldering metal and small pebbles rained down on her. She took her hands away from her head and brushed a few sparks over her leather jacket and crawled up the stairs into a half elevated position with her eyes widening at the twitching bodies of the men who had survived the fire blast.

Taking a deep breath and blocking out the pained groans from the security guards, Claire pushed herself to her feet and ran for the half open door on the right of the room. Pushing open the door to her right, she found herself in a shorter corridor with a solitary door at the end.

It screamed "Do not Enter" at her, but she ignored the warning. Seeing a chance, she sprinted for the door, pulled it open and slammed it behind her with a thundering bang. She was plunged into darkness.

"Shit!' she muttered, feeling the walls as she attempted to navigate her way from the pitch black room. She mumbled in discomfort as stumbled over a box in her path. A sudden creaking of a chair stopped her in her tracks and demanded her attention.

She turned towards the source of the sound, her eyes narrowed as she tried to squint into the darkness. Her heart was beating wildly in her ears and she swallowed the dry lump in her throat. A footstep behind her sent her wildly jumping away from the wall and the feeling of fingers brushing against her hair had her swing around, trying to hit her offender with a balled fist

. Her eyes widened as she took in the two glowing red irises not far away from her face. A scream of horror forced its way past her lips, and that single scream was what sealed her doom. The door behind Claire swung open, and what remained of the security team rushed towards her and grabbed her arms, dragging her from the dark room.

"NO! No!" Claire screamed in anguish as the handcuffs were slapped on her wrists and she was wrestled into the hallway.

She pulled against her captors and twisted her body around, attempting to flee back into the room. What she saw before the door slammed shut was the same glowing red eyes, looking curiously back at the red haired girl pulled from its dominion.

Ten days later, Claire was roughly pulled from her temporary prison, with the handcuffs slapped back on her wrists. She was pushed forward in a brisk manner, and she could tell that the day for her change of prison scenery had come.

Her captor, a middle aged man with greying hair and a commanding accent had told her that she was in a much better position than where she had been.

_"I didn't think a girl who looked as smart as you would willingly go to the lion's den."_

He had told her as he slowly walked her to the waiting chopper, the red and white Umbrella logo painted on its side. Claire ignored him and turned her head away, straining against the iron grip on her arms.

The man who had introduced himself as Rodrigo, stopped and helped her climb into the chopper spoke again, _''Trust me; you don't want to be in the same room as that tyrant, especially when you can't see him."_

That was before Claire had the hood thrown over her head. _Yeah_, Claire thought to herself as the direction of the chopper threw her to the floor once again. _It's a much better situation. I'm captured by the evil corporation that plunged the world into chaos, I'm on a chopper heading to hell knows where, and I really need to pee. God, Chris better not be vacationing in the tropics or I'll beat Umbrella to killing him._

It had been about two hours later when Claire felt the helicopter descend. With her eyesight obscured by the dirty-smelling hood, and apart from the bitter smell of sea salt, she had no clue where she was. But she soon found out as the hood was roughly pulled off her head and the cuffs were roughly removed from her hands.

Blinking at the sudden reappearance of light and being concerned with rubbing feeling back into her wrists, she almost missed the words spoken to her in a careless tone, "Your identification number is WKD4496. Welcome to your new home."

Shaking a few straggling copper strands out of her eyes, Claire turned her neck around to seek out the voice. She was met with a rather unpleasant sight; the butt of a gun. The prison guard brought down the gun hard on Claire's head, knocking her to the ground. Claire's breath was driven from her lungs as she hit the floor, and she felt a painful knock to the side of her cheek as the left side of her face connected with the metal floor seconds after her fall.

Claire's ears began ringing, and her vision jumped from spot to spot and blurred randomly. She could feel something warm and wet trickling down her forehead and she closed her eyes, scrunching them together and biting her tongue to try and ignore the throbbing pain on the top of her skull.

When her eyes had opened again, she wasn't fully conscious and the prison guards found it rather simple to gather her up and carry her out the chopper as the whirring blades came to a stop. Claire scrunched her eyes closed again, concentrating purely on the childhood memory of her and Chris playing their favourite video game together.


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Hello dear readers,**

**I never actually thought that Claire's Chronicle would be so popular within a few days. I'm quite gobsmacked to be honest. So it is for those people I have decided to write another chapter early. I decided to push Claire and Wesker's first meeting up and also decided to have Rodrigo's last appearance in this chapter because I can XD. Steve will make his appearance in the next chapter. **

**Also sorry about how the last chapter was presented the fanfic edit thingy is kind of being a bit of a bitch. No offence intended Fanfiction, please don't kill me.**

**So tell me what you think, too long, too short, too much like the games? I'm a big girl, I can handle it.**

**REVIEW: Your story sucks Shadow.**

**ME: Why would you hurt me like that? :(**

**So, I don't own any of the characters or the basic plotline and some of the dialogue of the games used in this fan fiction. Overall, Resident Evil sadly belongs to Capcom.  
****However, the blending of the two games and this story in general is 100% mine. I wrote it!**

**Claire's Chronicle****  
****Chapter 1**

The snow fell idly to the frostbitten ground, suspended for mere seconds before lazily made its way to the earth. It was very hard to believe that a blizzard had occurred not so long ago, tossing the snow into a wild chaos. An old fashioned brick house had a blissful feel to it, with its red and brown bricks of different shades and patterns. The roof was covered by a large blanket of whiteness and golden light shone out of all its windows. A snow-covered tree with dark green leaves stood beside the house.

A boy and a girl played out the front of the house, taking hands and skipping around. The two appeared to be laughing wildly as they skipped and spun, their scarfs blowing around softly in the wind, seeming to just freeze in space for a moment. It looked so perfect, too perfect to be real. Which in fact was true.

Alfred Ashford shook the snow globe again and closed his eyes at the soft and comforting tune drifted from a music box on his desk. The smile on his face was large and warm, reminding one of a six year old child, along with the glow of the many candles in the room illuminating his youthful face.

"I feel like this year will be special don't you, Alexia?" he asked, his gaze trained softly on the snow slowing down and falling in the snow globe, "But I feel like I'm forgetting something to do."He wiped his brow again and set the snow globe softly on the desk letting out a deep sigh.

A soft and feminine voice soothed him, "My dear Alfred, please be easy on yourself. Lay down your burdens and we can come play a game together."

The childish but heart-warming smile appeared on Alfred's face again as he stood up from his chair, "You're right Alexia. I-I-I've never been this happy since you have come back to be with me. This year will be special."

Suddenly a violent tremor rippled through the room, shaking the furniture. The snow globe shivered as the tremor moved it to the edge of the desk where it began its free-fall to the floor. Alfred's eyes widened and his hand shot out, saving the snow globe from its shattering death.

He got up from his kneeling position and stared at the snow globe. A far-off explosion sounded and the room rumbled again as it was hit by another giant tremor. Alfred's shoulder began to shake with fury and he turned, glaring up at the ceiling as it trembled again.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

One crystal blue eye snapped open as the tremors shook the earth again. Claire gasped and started to breathe in and out very quickly as she pushed herself into a half sitting-half lying position. The corner of the cement ceiling shuddered again, dislodging tiny rocks from their resting place and causing them to tumble to the ground with a skittling sound. Slowly, she swallowed her fear and observed her surroundings, turning a full circle. Wall. Wall. Wall. Bars. She was in a prison cell.

_How am I going to get out of this one? _Claire thought hopelessly as she walked towards the bars. They were cold and grimy as she gripped them with both hands. There wasn't much outside her jail cell, only a simple wooden desk and a simple plastic chair. She let out another sigh and rested her forehead against the bars, grimacing at the watery smell in the dungeon.

_So this is where Umbrella sticks their leftovers._ _Certainly not a five star resort._ Another explosion sounded and a tremor rocked the room again. The dingy ceiling lamp that swung on its metal chain flickered out; extinguishing what little light was left in the room. From far-off a drop of water dripped on the cement floor, giving off a _drip_ sound, and then another and another. Claire's eyes slowly opened to darkness and she held her breath as she stepped away from the bars, her eyes jittering around the room like a scared rabbit. This was beginning to look worse and worse.

A creaking of a heavy metal door brought Claire back to attention as she turned curiously towards the noise. A shadow stirred from the doorway, and slowly that shadow came back into focus as a man. He breathed heavily and walked with a limp. Claire could see his hand pressed over a wound in his side, which was oozing blood slowly over his fingers and down his white shirt. He moved slowly and awkwardly, and Claire saw another dark stain on his jean leg. _What the heck had happened to this guy_?

Claire narrowed her eyes and took a few cautious steps back as the strange man stopped at the door of her cell staring at her in the dark. The two watched each other for a while, Claire glaring defiantly at this man, neither making a move. Claire slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her brother's silver lighter. She flipped the lid open and a small yellow flame leapt up into existence, dancing and writhing. Claire held the lighter closer to the man in order to see his face, and her eyes widened when she found out who it was.

Claire gasped and took another cautious step back as she identified the stranger; her captor whose name was ... Rodrigo. Rodrigo took another step closer to the door and used a silver key on his key chain to unlock it.

He swung the door open and held it open; gesturing with his head for her to get out the cell like a master would with their dog, "You're free to go."

Claire didn't move one inch, her face plastered with uncertainty and suspicion. Rodrigo let out an annoyed sigh and left the door, limping over to the plastic chair where he sat down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white pill container with a green lid. He shook it to see if there were any pills inside, but no clattering sound greeted him.

He sighed and placed the pill container on the desk beside him and muttered, "Perfect."

He turned back to Claire who was still tensed and suspicious in her cell, "Go on. Get out of here. This place is finished."

He turned his head and scoffed as Claire took slow steps out of her cell, still keeping her distance. "Pfft, I don't know who they were. But this prison has been taken over. Most of my side are dead. Damn bastards."

Claire raised her head, "What are you saying?" Rodrigo turned back to her and spoke very slowly, "You are free to leave the complex. But don't get your hopes up. No one is going to get off this island. No chance."

Claire sighed and walked towards the door before she stopped and turned, "What about you?" Rodrigo shrugged and turned away, "Don't worry about me."

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

Claire pushed against the metal door, straining and groaning as it refused to budge. She clenched her teeth and gave one final shove before the door succumbed and groaned as it slowly dragged itself open. Letting out a sigh and taking a moment to recover, she straightened up and looked around.

She was greeted by a pretty ugly sight. It was a good thing her prison was underground; otherwise she doubted she would have been alive. The concrete yard was littered with various types of rubble such as building bricks, chunks of stone and the occasional human corpse. A car at the end of the yard was in flames, the metal twisted and melted and the glass cracked and shattered.

A large and sturdy brick wall to the left appeared to be the only thing that was still standing. The smell of burnt flesh was strong and Claire covered her nose in disgust. The driver and passengers of that car had obviously met quite a grisly end. Claire walked quickly past the car, wanting to get of this place as soon as possible. Something stopped her though.

It was a moan. A deep and unearthly moan. Claire came to a halt and slowly turned around, already aware of what she was about to see. It shocked her nonetheless. The driver started twisting his neck and turned slowly towards her. Letting out another expressionless moan, it climbed through the window, tumbling to the ground.

The flesh was charred and most of the skin on the face was missing. A huge chunk of flesh had been ripped from the driver's soldier, and another from its leg. Its eyes were milky white, and the teeth were stained yellow. What shocked Claire the most was the fact that the zombie was still functioning even though it was still on fire. It slowly got to its feet and started to slowly stumble towards her, the mouth agape and the tongue rolling out past the teeth.

"No.", Claire whispered in a horrified voice as she started to back away.

She was suddenly reliving Raccoon City again. Burning corpses, expressionless and milky eyes, bloody mouths and flesh covered teeth and the same chilling moans. Claire knew that she would never return a normal life with Umbrella's shadow constantly hanging over the world, but she hadn't wanted to go through this. Not again.

The flaming zombie lunged at Claire, causing her to fall backwards in an attempt to evade it. The zombie had fallen down also; one of its legs had finally given way due to the accident and the fire. The zombie, realising that it wouldn't be able to get up began to crawl towards Claire.

Claire let out another scared whimper as she kicked away one of the hands that were reaching out for her, "Go away!"

She backed further away from the zombie and got to her feet. What she hadn't counted on was the zombie getting a sudden boost of energy as it had caught up to her and seized her left foot. Claire let out a cry and kicked away, screaming at the sight of the dark blood stained mouth trying to bite into her leg. It didn't take her long to realize that shaking it off wouldn't work. _Oh my god it's like a leg humping dog!_ Claire thought hysterically. Claire struggled to bring her seized foot back to the ground to give her balance and then lifted her free foot.

The last thing the zombie registered was the sole of a red-brown leather boot as it stomped on its skull. Claire grimaced as she felt the skull crush under pressure and saw the blood leaking from the nose and mouth. The moaning stopped and the body ceased twitching as its brain was destroyed. Claire let out a slow breath as she kicked the zombie with her foot.

When its demise was confirmed, Claire turned to go when she thought different and prodded with her toe at the zombie's waistline. Feeling metal, she dropped slowly to her knees, screwing up her nose as she did. Claire reached out slowly and quickly pulled her hand back when she found her prize.

It was a Glock 17, a little blood spattered but other than that, perfectly usable. Claire found herself smiling as she checked the ammo, smiling even more when she found that it was pretty full with only one or two bullets gone. Claire stood up, feeling much more confident with the familiar weight of a weapon in her hand.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

This new courtyard didn't seem as badly ravaged as the last one. In fact it seemed quite small and bare as it was pretty much a dead end. Claire cautiously stepped out from underneath the stone arch, scanning the area with the Glock.

When she found no movement she lowered her gun and walked confidently through the courtyard. There was an abandoned supply truck on the right, the glass window shattered and half of the supply crates had tumbled out from the back. A crate with a red cross painted on it attracted her attention, and she found herself wandering over to it. The silver crate was on its side, but seemed rather undamaged apart from a few dents. Claire pried open the lid; the lock had been smashed thanks to the accident and peered inside.

There was a lot of broken glass and foul-smelling liquid inside and Claire instinctively recoiled. Her nose was going to get quite a lot of shocks today. Ignoring the torture and flaring her nostrils, Claire once again kneeled by the crate and sorted through the broken supplies. Her hand hid something plastic that gave a rattle, and Claire curiously grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a small white pill bottle with a dark green lid. "Anaesthetic" was written on the label.

Claire pursed her lips as her mind engaged in conflict, that man Rodrigo looked like he needed this medicine. He had caused her capture, but he had let her go hadn't he? "Time to go return the favour." Claire muttered to herself as she got to her feet. As soon as she stood up, the hairs on the back of her neck rose and she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Someone had been watching her. And someone still was.

"Greetings." A rich voice called out to her, underlined in a charming manner.

Claire stiffened and slowly turned around to face this new potential enemy. He was about six feet high, and every centimetre said that he was a very powerful and extremely confident person. He was dressed from head to toe in black, with black combat boots, pants and a black vest and shirt. He had sleek blond hair that looked like it used a fair bit of hair gel and dark shaded sunglasses which Claire thought was weird considering it was night. He gave her the absolute shivers, and immediately made Claire suspicious.

He started to slowly walk towards her, the corners of his lips etched into a cold smile, "You must be the lovely Claire Redfield."

Claire took an unsure step back; there was no where really for her to run to, this guy was blocking her only escape route. No, she would have to talk and possibly shoot her way out of this one. _Why do I always attract the creeps? It seems like they are drawn to me, I need to change my deodorant_. Claire thought as she took another step back.

"And you are?" she hissed quietly, her blue eyes flashing. _You mess with the bull, you get the horns_.

The man chuckled at her aggressive posture, "That has no importance right now. You are the one that I'm concerned about. I never actually thought you would survive this long on the island."

That was what really set Claire on offensive mode; this guy was no friend to her. She pulled the Glock back up, its aim firmly placed on the man's chest, "Back the hell off you creep, or I'll shoot!"

The man paused and then gestured to his chest, "Go ahead." He resumed walking, faster and more menacing. Claire narrowed her eyes; she had given this bastard enough warning. She pulled the trigger.

The thunder shot sounded, there was a flash from the gun and she heard the impact of bullet hitting flesh. God there was even a blood spatter on the concrete pavement. But the man merely paused, registered the fact that he had just been shot and then moved on.

Claire's eyes widened and she let out a gasp of disbelief, "What the hell?" She had shot him in the chest, he should at least slow down if he wasn't on the ground writhing in pain.

The man chuckled, he was only a few metres away from her now, and she would be able to cut around him to get out the courtyard. "You seem surprised."

He chuckled again and Claire lowered the Glock, her eyes still wide and her mouth slightly agape. "It will take more than a mere shot to the chest to stop me my dear. In fact, it would be very wise if y-" Claire took advantage of his distraction and outmanoeuvred him, attempting to run to freedom.

Unfortunately, this guy appeared to be quite fast as well as bullet-proof. In a flash he was in front of her. He smacked the Glock out from her hand, spinning it to the other end of the courtyard. Claire let out a cry and attempted to retreat, but the man's hand grabbed her by the neck, choking her cry and forcing her against the truck.

When Claire tried to shove back against him, he pushed her back again, slamming her head back to the truck. Claire let out another cry and tried to pry the iron grip of her throat, which thankfully wasn't tight enough to choke her, just remind her of what could happen and to probably keep her in check. The man lowered his face so he was at her eye level, and his gaze reminded her of a snake.

The smile was back, like it was just a game to him and his voice had the same richness to it, "Dear heart, I think it would be better for the both of us if you wouldn't struggle."

Claire narrowed her eyes and they flared viciously; some called it the Redfield spirit. "Get lost." She hissed back, only to have that hand tighten.

She let out a strangled cry and shut her eyes. When she opened them again, the man was closer to her face, too close. 'Now now, no need to be unpleasant. I just want to-"

He was interrupted by a beeping at his waist. Frowning he used his free hand to retrieve his phone. He smiled and told his prey as he lifted the phone to his ear and listened, "I always get interrupted when I'm having fun."

He let out a sigh and turned the phone off, "Looks like we will have to cut our little chat short. Try not to get yourself killed dear heart. It would be most inconvenient." Claire saw a red flash behind those sunglasses as he released her and leapt up onto the truck. He disappeared from sight by vaulting over the wall.

Claire took a deep breath and muttered, "Freaking creep."

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

Rodrigo lifted his head at the sounds of footprints coming down the stairs. He turned the safety off his gun as it was probably more of the invaders to finish him off. He was most surprised when he saw that same girl who had released about half an hour ago.

"What are you going here?" he asked in astonishment.

She pulled a small container from her pocket and tossed it to him, "I'm returning the favour."

Rodrigo looked at the container in his hand, amazed. Medicine to relieve his pain, "Anaesthetic medicine. You are too kind. Thanks."

Claire smiled and came closer with her lighter, setting it on the table for light. "I'll give you a hand."

Rodrigo shook his head, "No, I can look after myself."

Claire paused and pushed the lighter further to Rodrigo, "Here, take this. It was a gift from my brother, but I think you will need it more than me."

Rodrigo looked up at her, and Claire saw something in his eyes. Regret she thought. He fished something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a small silver key or something. Claire curiously turned it over in her hands and glanced back at him.

Rodrigo gestured to the mysterious object and told her, "I'll give this to you in return. You'll need it to get out of here. Now hurry."

Rodrigo lowered his head again, and Claire nodded, "Thank you." She turned to leave, and didn't see the faint smile on Rodrigo's lips as he watched her leave. He would die knowing that he did one last act of kindness.


	3. Chapter 2: Steve

**Hello dear readers,**

**We meet Steve. No ClaireXWesker scene this time. Sorry :(**

**On a lighter note, who loved the "roguishly handsome" Wesker with his absolute smexiness? And tell me honestly, is anyone too OOC (except Claire who I think is having a tad more spark in my stories) And with Claire inspecting every nook and cranny ... wouldn't you be like that if you had just been attacked by some random guy in black? (Hypothetically let's say you weren't attacked by smexy Wesker and by some weirdo instead) Also I'm sorry if I made Steve a bit of a douche-bag when the two meet.**

**REVIEW: Shadow, the characters are horrible.**

**ME: Shut up you!**

**So, I don't own any of the characters or the basic plotline and dialogue of the games used in this fan fiction. However, the blending of the two games and this story in general is 100% mine. I wrote it!**

* * *

**Claire's Chronicle****  
****Chapter 2**

* * *

Claire snuck a look over her shoulder as she was heading outside for good, and sadly smiled when she saw Rodrigo take a few of the pills she had given him and watched him move the lighter closer to himself. This would probably be the last time she would see him again and turned away to exit her prison for the last time.

She didn't want to start to feel overly sorry for someone who worked for Umbrella, but she reasoned with herself as she opened the door, he probably had no choice when it had come to Umbrella. It wasn't long until she found herself in the same courtyard where she had encountered and been attacked by that bastard in black.

She had her Glock out again, checking each and every corner where an enemy could be hiding twice or three times. Once she had reluctantly decided that it was safe, she cautiously took a step forward and then another. Her eyes swept suspiciously over the truck, as motionless and lifeless as it was before with no sign of foes.

_Breathe girl_, she told herself, forcing in a deep breath and then exhaling deeply as she kept walking before coming to a dead stop in front of the dead end. It looked pretty normal, a stone wall with bricks of various shades of grey and blacks.

Stone lamps served as decoration and were on the four corners of the courtyard. All except two, which were directly above her, one to the left and one to the right. That was extremely strange, and probably had some weird thing going on.

She lifted a hand out and ran it over the cool stone bricks of the wall, her brow furrowing in question when she encountered a slight dip in the wall. Bringing up her other hand to investigate, she found that it was the shape of a square cut into the wall. She stopped briefly in confusion before remembering the square shaped mystery item that Rodrigo had given her.

"Won't know until I try." she mumbled to herself before fishing the key out of her jacket and slowly fitting it into the space. It was a perfect fit and there was a clunk of a switch activating.

Claire chuckled and stood back as two gates that had been cut from the wall swung open slowly and in a grand and majestic manner, "Open sesame."

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Claire slowly walked through the gateway when the two stone gates had finished their open path and had silently stopped. She took a cautious step and her gaze darted nervously around, like a prey animal scouting for predators.

The next area was paved with basic concrete slabs and was surrounded by high walls, leaving nothing but a narrow alleyway which was deserted apart from a few drums of oil and broken crates. At the very end of the alley on the left was a large red shipping container, its metal dull and almost transparent.

Taking another slow step, she checked the ruins of the crates closest to her, feeling most disappointed when she found that there was nothing of use to her. She let out a groan of annoyance before getting back up to her feet and walking down the alleyway.

Her footsteps echoed off the stone walls, making the hairs on Claire's neck stand up. She snuck a look over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed and was relieved once she had reached the end of the shipping container which would hopefully lead her to a more open area.

What it did lead her to was an attack. As soon as Claire's head had appeared from behind the shipping container and when she had appeared in the bright flood light, a storm of bullets rained down on her, forcing her to roll backwards.

Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly looked around the corner so she wouldn't expose herself to the gunfire and scoped out the area.

The gunfire was coming from a shack on stilts, kind of like a cubbyhouse turned guard tower. The large gun in the centre of the large open window kept shooting, and Claire wondered in a confused manner, _how much bloody ammo does that thing have?_

The shooter himself or herself was quite small, especially for an Umbrella guard who were usually large and bulky, especially with their uniforms on top. Still, if they were shooting at her, they were probably some Umbrella nut-job.

Deciding enough was enough; Claire lifted her own gun and aimed at the shack, pulling the trigger twice. The first bullet hit the flood light, plunging the dirt area into darkness while the second bullet produced a metal pinging sound, obviously hitting the back of the guard tower.

The shooting stopped momentarily as the light disappeared, and Claire decided to let them know that nobody shot at her and got away with it by releasing another bullet which resulted in another metal pinging and a swear from the shooter, obviously too close for comfort.

Claire lowered her gun a little, and her eyes narrowed as she spotted the little bastard basically jumping down the ladder and retreating into the shadows. Deciding that some answers were due and an Umbrella employee would give the best ones, she pursued the fleeing figure.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

The dark blue waves rolled over each other, leaping up as wings of water in a fantastic display before doubling over and diving back into the watery abyss of the ocean. Fingers of sea foam reached towards the sky as they crashed with a cymbal crash. The waves launched an attack of their own on the flaming island.

Two planes soared overhead the numerous buildings and courtyards as they surveyed the activity below. One of the pilots squinted at a flash of colour he thought he had saw below, but shrugged it off and increased the speed of his plane, the engines whirring at a faster rate and creating more noise.

Down below, the young man didn't bother to see if the planes overhead had spotted him, he just had to get off this island now that they probably knew he was out of his cell. He skidded to a stop and caught his breath as he turned around looking at his surroundings.

He had short red-brown shaded hair cut into a boyish but somewhat adorable looking hairstyle. He was dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt, dull pants and sneakers, complete with a prison vest with an identification number. One would wonder what he had done to get thrown in prison at such a young age.

He was in a graveyard slash courtyard of sorts, with the green earth turned over into mounds and dotted with headstones of various heights and sizes. A few of the graves were freshly turned over, and the stone markers on top of them weren't as faded as the older gravestones, signalling freshly decaying bodies.

_Creepy_, he thought before tugging at the choker around his neck and growling to himself in an annoyed tone "Damn it. Which way?"

He turned around to gaze at the one of the exits before feeling the barrel of a gun being pressed into his back and the sound of a safety trigger being turned off. Whoever this was meant business.

He quickly raised his hands to his hand and spoke in a quick and panicked tone, "Don't Shoot!"

He sensed the hesitation from his unknown attacker and quickly continued to use it as an advantage, "I wasn't trying to escape, really! It's just there were explosions and tremors ... the alarm sounded and-and the doors to my cell opened so... I just got out of there to-to-to..." He didn't know where to turn to then. He was after all doing nothing but trying to escape.

"Rockfort Prison. Detainee 0627." said an amused feminine voice before continuing as she slowly pulled the gun away from his back, "Huh. Doesn't look like you're one of Umbrella's then. I'm Claire Redfield."

He let out a silent sigh of relief before preparing to turn around, chuckling "Damn girl. You scared the-"

But he was met with the gun again and a sharp order of, "Eyes forward. I don't like being shot at repeatedly."

He had his hands up again and quickly told her, "Hey, I thought you were a zombie or some weirdo at least. My name's Steve."

Claire or whatever her name was let out another amused chuckle and raised the gun away from his back again, allowing him to turn around. Steve looked her over; the most important thing was that she was wearing civilian clothes, like him and not a uniform.

"You don't look like one of them Claire. They catch you too?"

Claire let out a sigh and lowered her gun until it was pointing at the ground, "Yeah, I guess you can say that." Steve shrugged and turned around, "Well nice meeting you. I'm on my way out once I find some keys."

Claire yelled "WAIT!" for two reasons. The first was obvious; two heads were better than one and would get them out of here faster.

The second was more complex; "I don't think it's safe for anyone to be wandering around the island by themselves."

Steve made a "so what" gesture with his hands and said slowly, "Well, the island is crowding with zombies."

Claire rolled her eyes. Men. "I know that. What I'm talking about is that guy."

That stopped Steve short from turning away, and he came back to her, "Do you mean the guy dressed in black?"

Claire placed a hand to her neck and winced; she would have a bruise there within long, "You've met?"

Steve gave a short bark of laughter and shook his hand, "You kidding? I saw him, he was on top of a wall back there, looking all prince-of-darkness like before leaping off the wall. I would be very surprised if he didn't break his neck."

Claire shrugged her shoulders, "I shot him in the chest and it didn't slow him down at all." That made Steve think twice and he hastily agreed to team up.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

"Who's that?" Steve asked as he leaned a little to the left to peer at the computer screen.

Claire glanced over her shoulder and quietly said "My brother Chris."

The two had been pretty lucky since their team-up. Along the way they had found plenty of ammo on corpses and a Luger. Claire, deciding that she was more comfortable with a Glock or more preferably a Beretta, let Steve have the weapon. He had proved quite useful in getting rid of obstacles in the form of zombie hoards.

When they had entered another building, Claire refused to go anywhere else but to a computer. When she had found one, she had hacked into it and had scanned the records without uttering a single syllable.

Claire sighed before continuing, "He has been missing for a while now. I was in Paris looking for him, and I broke into one of Umbrella's labs. It didn't take me long to hack into their system, but was pursued and got caught before I could find anything useful. What about you? What's your story?"

Steve waved it away, "Nah... it's ... it's dumb."

Claire let out a small laugh; she told her story and saw no problem that prevented him from telling his version, "Just tell me."

Steve sat down on the table behind him with an angry sigh, "It wasn't even my fault. Some other jackass screwed up and landed the two of us in this freaking hell-hole."

Claire stopped typing for a few seconds to stand over her shoulder before a beeping noise attracted their attention back to the computer.

She pressed a few more of the keys on the keyboard before stopping action all together as she stared at the computer screen which displayed the form and photo of a young man with dark brown hair. They had everything on him; his full name, his date or birth and age, the fact that he was an orphan and his medical and fitness reports.

She wondered on how they could have gotten that before she spotted the S.T.A.R.S logo on his profile. They had probably hacked into his personal records from the Raccoon Police Department database as easily as she was hacking into their system.

Thankfully they didn't have the name of his sibling or dead parents, which was good for her or his current location which was defiantly better than good for his own well-being. "Umbrella doesn't seem to know where he is either. They lost track off him in... Russia. I don't remember Chris mentioning that to me."

She typed something else and the picture of a young woman with shoulder length brown hair appeared on the screen, listing her numerous details but lacking her location also "They don't know what happened to his partner Jill either. It says here that they lost the locations of the two of them in Umbrella's Russian base where they destroyed some of their B.O.W.s and destroyed the facility." She turned back to Steve and let out a sigh.

Steve quickly turned his glance away and pretended to be occupied with checking out his weapon. He smirked and spun in his hand for a few seconds before catching it again and pretending to shoot it, like a cowboy out of an old western movie.

Claire had turned back to the computer screen, "They don't know where the rest of S.T.A.R.S. are either, or where Leon is."

Steve let out something between a chuckle and a scoff and turned to Claire, "Maybe you should send your brother or this Leon a message asking them to come help you." He turned away and didn't expect Claire's answer.

"Great idea! I'll do exactly that. Leon will hopefully know where Chris is."

She turned back to the keyboard and started rapidly punching in letters as she found the email system, easily hacked into.

Steve scoffed and lifted his hands up in the air, "Uh hello? I was joking! Neither of them would ever come here." That made Claire fire up a little and she hit the SEND key with a little more force than what was necessary.

She whipped around to face Steve and told him, "Don't say that! Of course my brother or friend would come to help. You don't even know them."

Steve became angry too, "No they wouldn't! You will never get far in life if you rely on others! Believe me, I know from personal experience."

Before Claire could respond to his outburst, he had wheeled around and ran out the door, his footsteps echoing in the hallway before disappearing completely.

With her finger hovering over the keyboard, Claire asked herself out loud in a confused and slightly irritated tone, "What was that all about?"

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Crouched low on a high wall, the black-clad stranger blended in perfectly with the stormy and dark coverage and the two prisoners below him didn't bother to look up at all.

He spied the fire-haired girl and felt his lips twitch into a smile and turned to observe the boy that accompanied her. He looked to be about eighteen years or nineteen at best, and didn't look extremely confident with that gun in his hands.

It took him a while to recognize the name that went with the face. Steve Burnside had been on this island for a long time, and it looked like he had finally found his out-of-jail-free card.

He watched the two of them as they broke down the door to one of the offices and waited patiently for them to reappear once again. They were probably looking for the nearest hanger or dock where an escape vehicle could easily be accessed. He turned away, uninterested.

What brought his attention back was the sudden shouting. First it was a high pitched but still masculine shout that was obviously angry and frustrated and that voice was answered with a second more feminine voice that was clearly offended and possibly upset.

There was a final shout on the boy's part before it was silenced with a loud slam from a door. The boy quickly reappeared, running away in a fit of anger, again not noticing that he was being observed.

His dear heart reappeared moments later, staring after the boy before slowly shaking her head and leaning back on the door frame, her mouth forming words that he had strain to hear due to distance and wind, "What would give a person such little faith in family?"

She shook her head again before sinking to the floor. Watching her for a few more minutes, the shadow turned backwards and jumped down from the wall, landing firmly on his feet.

He continued walking immediately after his descent, despite the height. It didn't take long for him to completely melt into the darkness.

Claire's head snapped to the left, sure she had heard a crunch of gravel and then some footsteps but soon dismissed it and turned back to staring straight in front of her before burying her face in her hands, wondering what the hell she would do if Chris or Leon didn't come to her aid and left her for dead anyway, just like Steve said they would.


	4. 3rd June Edit

**3rd June 2011 EDIT**

* * *

**Hey Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, but be patient. If you want something new to read, read W13 or read my new Mortal Kombat fanfic legacy.**

**For now, I have made the text further apart so you can read it :)**

**I'll hop to writing new chapters asap.**

***Shadow**


	5. Chapter 3: Forboding

**Hello dear readers,**

**So, Steve has ditched Claire and they have only teamed up for like ten minutes! Pfft, men.**

**REVIEW FOX; Damn straight Shadow. What an asshole.**

**Now- now Silver. But unfortunately for us Wesker fans, Steve will be back before long anyway. But don't worry, he will be coming and going at random moments just like in the original.**

**REVIEW FOX; Good. I hated him. Who does he think he is, trying to move on Claire? He is half her age and she clearly belongs to someone else. Damn shippers.**

**Now Silver, don't be arrogant. People have opinions you know. Oi! Don't you say that to me you silver haired ranga! Yeah well *cuss cuss cuss* to you to! That's right. Gotta keep you in line sometimes. GO SIT IN THE NAUGHTY CORNER!**

**So, do you know those sarcastic reviewers I had on the last two chapters in the author's note? I have decided to make them a silver fox called Silver or Review Fox. She isn't afraid to say whatever and is... well you can probably figure it out yourself.**

**... What the bloody hell are you doing still reading this? Read the story for crying out loud.**

**Oh and thanks to people who wished me a good time in France. I am writing this very chapter on the floor of a youth hostel in Paris. Feel the French-ness!**

**So, I don't own any of the characters or the basic plotline and dialogue of the games used in this fan fiction. However, the blending of the two games and this story in general is 100% mine. I wrote it!**

* * *

**Claire's Chronicle****  
****Chapter 3**

* * *

There was a short and sudden beep from the rectangular phone strapped to his waist. Eyes behind the dark shades turned towards the noise, and leather gloved hands pulled it from its strap and flipped the shiny black case open. It seems that a computer from the island was receiving a message from off the island's perimeter. A cold smile etched itself on the face of the tyrant and his glowing eyes scanned the message. Although his phone could not pick up any communication from the island to the outside world (something that would need to be focused on when time could be spared), it was always useful to know when someone not on the island was able to make contact with an employee or in this case, a prisoner.

_Claire,  
I have been able to contact Chris and Jill (trust me, it wasn't easy) and have told them what has happened.  
Chris is on his way, and will be there to help you as soon as possible. I would come, but my hands are tied at the moment with governmental duties, and Jill is unable to help either due to the activities that the anti-Umbrella teams are engaging in.  
But don't worry, Chris will be there and will help you no matter what, but seeing as he is your brother, you should already know that.  
Don't get yourself killed.  
Leon  
P.S. STAY PUT. Don't do anything stupid and if you come across that guy again, don't shoot, don't defend, just run._

He didn't feel very pleased at what he had found out. His eyes skimmed over the words _Chris_ and _brother_ again, narrowing each time he did. He felt a burning hatred rise up in his chest, and he hurled the phone at the floor, causing it to break into tiny pieces of plastic and wires. One side of his lip twitched, and he could feel himself reaching boiling point. He despised Chris Redfield with a feeling that words could not describe, a dark hate and resentment.

Next, he felt a little of disappointment. He had hoped that it wouldn't be true, her name wasn't in any of his profiles but he guessed he knew from the start. They weren't many people with the name "Redfield" He sighed and took his sunglasses off with one hand, glaring out at the night sky, it was an hour or so before midnight and it was getting darker by the second. He would have to kill her as well as her brother, along with Jill and the rest of S.T.A.R.S. when he found them. They would have been valuable, all of them. What a waste.

It was then that a switch flipped in his mind, and he lifted his chin as he pondered on this little thought. Slowly, the cold smile returned. He would break the two of them, kill two birds with one stone metaphorically speaking. Chris would be broken; the thought of his little sister in the hands of his most hated enemy. He would be thoughtless and rush things as he attempted revenge, making him easy to kill. Claire would be broken; the death of her only living family member would leave her mentally and emotionally torn. It probably would not control that untameable spirit of hers (he didn't want that to happen anyway) and she would fight with everything she had in her being to attempt to resist. But the moment Chris died and that part of Claire died too, she would already be his.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Claire let out a snigger and felt her lips tug into a smile as her eyes skimmed over the last sentence of Leon's email. A loud chime sound from the computer beckoned Claire to return from the door and she found a "You've got mail" message with Leon's news of Chris coming to her aid. Although it was the smartest thing to do, being told to run away from a freak of nature was slightly funny in a sick or weird kind of way. But then her smirk was replaced with a thoughtful expression which then turned into a warm smile; she knew that Chris would come to help her get off the island. She felt rather stupid when she doubted that her own brother would come and help her. And now she could tell Steve that he was wrong.

She stood up, feeling the power of a "woman on a mission" as she had heard it being called. Everything felt like it was falling into place, and she felt her lips tug into a smirk as she scanned the email once again. It didn't change but Claire's eyes were drawn to the tiny box in the top left corner. Being so small, Claire hadn't noticed it before but now felt her smirk completely disappear. "UNDER SURVEILANCE" the tiny little letters seemed to scream at her, and she hurriedly pressed the "Delete" key repeatedly. Her next step was closing down the email system all together, and when that didn't make the small notice disappear she decided to take desperate measures.

Pulling the Glock out of her jacket pocket, she hurriedly pulled the trigger three times. The gun let off a series of thunder sounds and three holes in the computer screen appeared seconds later. The plastic cracked and the home screen flickered off and faded to a blank screen, leaving the room in a darker and quieter state. Claire stood still for a few moments after, the gun shaking in her hands as she regained her breath. She tapped the computer screen with the barrel of the gun, it was completely ruined. Great; now Umbrella would be after her on breaking and entering, murdering security guards, hacking into their records _and_ now destroying their crappy old computer. Lowering the gun, she let out a shaky laugh, "Can't a girl have some privacy?"

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

The lengthy sterile hallway seemed to go on for eternity with no sign of doors, people or on the bright side, zombies. Claire cautiously edged down the walkway, her gun raised and her finger on the trigger, ready to pull it if anything jumped out at her. Her footsteps caused chilling and lonely echoes before she came to a stop, looking around impatiently before her eyes locked on something further away.

"About damn time." She groaned as she made her way over to her new and much-needed discovery.

If it wasn't for the fact that she desperately needed something to break her boredom, she would have steered clear. It was a long and rather clean smear of bright red blood that stood out brightly against from the shade less white floor. Claire slowly dropped to her knees as she looked over the blood pattern, concluding that it looked like it was a drag mark.

Cautiously getting back into a standing position, she crept alongside the path of blood as it turned the left corner of a T-junction looking structure in the hallway. A short distance along the new hallway was a door on the right, hanging off its hinges and swinging eerily. _Oh good... a door,_ Claire thought in a joking manner, noticing that the blood smear had now turned into two sets of tracks. One was human-looking; a strange shoeprint leaving traces of blood as the owner ran frantically. She didn't even guess what the second pair of tracks belonged to.

The room it led to was rather small, with only two doors; one on her left next to a large fogged up observation window. The second door was right in front of her, also torn off its hinges. There was a desk on her right, with its chair turned over and the numerous pieces of blood spattered paper work scattered throughout the small study. The human-like set of tracks had sprinted to the door, and judging by the blood on the handle, had hurriedly opened it and slammed it behind them. The pursuer was right on their heels and when it had gotten to the door, had gouged long scrapes in the wood. After concluding that it couldn't get through, it decided to give up the chase. Claire nervously eyed the prints of blood that let out through the door in front of her.

Claire first turned to the paperwork, hoping that it would lead her to some insight on what Umbrella had been up to lately. It was quite useless though; she couldn't make anything out of the countless scientific jargon or code names printed in miniature font across the pages. Throwing down the papers she was holding in disgust, she stood up from her kneeling position and slowly wandered over towards the observation window. It was fogged up and didn't provide any secrets to the room next door. Claire let out an irritated sigh and placed her right hand on the window with a little more force than necessary. She was getting nowhere.

BAM! Claire jumped back from the window like she had received an electric shot and let out a scream at the sight. There was a figure at the widow now, slamming its fists on the window urgently and screaming inaudibly. Claire ran back to the window, dropping her gun in her haste and reached for the bloody doorknob. It jiggled uselessly in her hands and Claire let out a cry of frustration before running back to the window where the movements of the other person had become more erratic.

"I can't get it open!" Claire screamed stressfully, darting between the door and the window.

But it was too late. There was a final bloodcurdling screech before a large spray of blood blocked the figure from her view, painting the glass with droplets of dark scarlet. Claire backed away in shock, her breath shaking as she stared at the blood-streaked window. As soon as she had reached the wall, she slid down it until she found herself on the floor, staring straight ahead yet not seeing a thing.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

One of the larger laboratories and warehouses combined was right in front of him as he lurked in the shadows like a wraith. It was so grand and important that it seemed fit for it to have its own garden; squares of cleanly trimmed grass were strategically placed close to the cement path, with exotic trees and bushes in deep brown soil effectively hiding the high brick walls from view. There was a tall clay flowerpot in each corner of the courtyard, with a few withered leaves and stalks. It seemed that the beautiful flowers that had once thrived had perished, much like everything else on the island. A glooming structure hung in the mist on further up on the mountain like a haunted house.

Scarlet eyes slowly looked behind him to gaze at the slightly ajar grand gates, where his own bloody footprints had led. He had run into some mutation and it was quite necessary to kill it, unless he wanted to suffer a rather annoying attack. The bloody footprints would be certain to be alluring to some inquisitive intruders, and he would strike once the moment suited him. He slowly came to a halt again as he listened intently and smiled when he heard it.

There was a soft footstep, and then another as their owner slowly came closer to the courtyard. He paused and lifted his nose like a hound that had scented a rabbit, and didn't show any delight when he saw the figure that had squeezed between the gap of the gates and had began to anxiously rake their eyes over the small courtyards, obviously not trusting its safe facade.

He only needed to see the copper coloured hair before he knew that he had Claire Redfield in his grasp again. He noiselessly cracked his knuckles and twitched his fingers in their leather gloves. He would only need to cause a little damage to enrage her brother, nothing too serious. Succumbing to his rage at Christopher Redfield, he stepped out from his hiding place and slowly followed Claire as she made her way to the elegant doors before announcing his prescence.


	6. Chapter 4: An Old Threat

**Long time no see I guess :)**

**I know, I know. You guys are probably annoyed at me. You're annoyed that I stopped writing Claire's Chronicle, and you're probably annoyed that I wasn't writing Unlikely Alliance instead. And what little SXK fans I have are probably annoyed that I wasn't working on Fate or any other SXK story I promised.**

**I just opened this fic up, read it a little more, and started writing. Whih is good because I have had sevre writer's block. So hopefully this will be enough to get me started on Fate and UA. And I'm really annoyed after watching the walkthrough of DS Chronicles. Next place these guys will go is to Steve's detention block for some reason. But it will happen ^^**

**For now, comment, suscribe and enjoy :)**

***Shadow**

* * *

**Claire's Chronicle****  
****Chapter 4**

Claire inched the giant gates opened before she peered out from the gap like a cautious rabbit; fully aware that the fox could be hiding in any shadows or corners. Her crystal eyes zoomed over the motionless scene in front of her like azure dragonflies, zipping over the various objects in search for potential threats. Deciding that it appeared harmless, she squeezed in through the gap between the gates and took a step forward.

Her shoes caused seemingly loud taps on the red bricked footpath and Claire swallowed nervously at the deathly silence of the small garden. Up ahead were two grand doors that opened into the building. From the maps she had hacked, she concluded that it was one of the main laboratories, and therefore may contain something useful for her to escape. Although she did worry about what mutations and viruses she could find down there.

She took another step forward and climbed the three bricked stairs leading onto the small porch. The doors were looming before her now, petrifying her for some strange reason. She let out a slow breath before reaching out to grasp the golden door in her hand. Her fingers had just brushed against the cold metal door before she felt a familiar prickling on her spine and a horrible feeling in her stomach.

"Hello again Miss Redfield."

Claire swung around to face her attacker, her eyes darting for any possible escape route. When she found none, she chose to remain where she was and stand her ground.

There he was again, the same guy in black with dark shades, even at night. He had his black gloved fingers flexing slowly as he walked before they settled into hanging loosely at his side. Claire had a feeling that whatever was about to happen was not going to be good. If anything, she was in for a lot of pain.

"So, I was just happening to look over all of the emails that had come into our system ..."

_Oh no_, Claire screeched in her mind as he reached the stairs. The blonde man climbed all three steps at once with minimum effort.

"- and you wouldn't believe how ...-he paused briefly as he searched for the right word -...surprised I was when I found one that mentioned a Christopher Redfield. Would you happen to know who that is, Miss Redfield?" The tyrant stalked forward, heavily emphasising her last name to prove his point.

Claire took another step backwards as he stepped forward, and it soon came to her attention that the double doors had brushed up against her back. Despite this, the stranger kept his constant path until he finally came to a halt, barely a few steps away from her. He let out a low chuckle at her discomfort, and that sadistic laugh was when Claire fully understood that before this guy was simply playing. Now he was serious.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Claire raised her chin and gazed into the black shades with a look of defiance despite her fear. So he had found out about her relation to Chris, damn brothers were such a pain.

"I have no clue what yo-

She was cut off by the tyrant's sudden movement; the moment she had opened her mouth to speak, he flew forwards and seized the younger woman by the neck and threw her against the door. His grip was tight and threatening, and that only added to Claire's opinion that she was in for a rough time.

"Really? Ah, well this changes things." The hard line of his mouth turned upwards into an evil smirk and Claire only had time to utter a yell of pain before he acted again.

Tightening his grip even more, he swiftly turned on his feet so that he was facing away from the door. Claire felt herself thrown around like a rag doll and was let go to fly backwards. She landed on her back on the stairs in a rather unceremoniously fashion, resulting in a large cry of pain before she tumbled further down the stairs onto the dark paved path. Gasping for breath, she attempted to sit up but didn't count on the large combat boot slamming down on her shoulder and knocking her to the floor.

She cried again as she was crushed into the ground, with the stranger standing over her.

"So I'll take that as a no; you don't know him. Well that is rather funny isn't? Seeing as the two of you have the same surname."

He increased the pressure on her collar bone, making Claire gasp with shock and pain. The bone felt like it would snap as a toothpick would any second.

"Well that is unfortunate... I honestly think that you are keeping something from me, but then again; that would be extremely stupid. So shall we try again? Who is Christopher Redfield? WHERE is he?" The man spoke with a sense of fury and desperation; like his life depended on this scrap of information. Chris always had a knack for making enemies.

Regardless, Claire kept silent, despite the crushing of her shoulder. Her collar bone was seriously threatening to shatter under the pressure. She silently wished for help; not wanting to die here. Her wish was answered.

All she knew of her saviour's arrival was a loud gunshot and the feeling of something plastic striking her on the nose. Forcing her eyes open, she stared up into bright crimson irises, catching Claire in a sudden memory of a rather curious thing she had seen in Raccoon City.

...

_Claire cautiously walked along the abandoned road, her Beretta in her hands as she took slow steps. The city was a shadow of its former self; something had obviously gone terribly wrong. It was a ghost town; sheets of paper flew loosely in the wind, a news reporter's van had crashed into a 7-11 convenience store and had burst into tiny flames of dancing colours, and the odd rotten or half-eaten body or two littered the streets. Claire's eye opened wide as she witnessed the destruction; she had fallen into hell. _

_A shadow that flickered across the road caught her eye and she turned her head to follow the figure darting out of sight into a side alley. _No wait!_ , Claire thought as she raced after them, coming to stop at the mouth of the alley. _

"_Stop!" She called in a desperate tone after the retreating shape._

_Halting, the figure slowly turned around to face her, silhouetted against the flames, causing their eyes to be the only feature she could see. They glowed an ominous scarlet. _

_After their silent exchange, the figure turned again before leaping the chain link fence in front of them and disappearing from sight, leaving a very confused and very fearful woman behind them._

_Now that Claire thought of it, she always found those red eyes following her through the zombie infested streets._

_..._

Much like all those times before, the red eyes stared at her for a moment before blinking and disappearing. The weight lifted off her shoulder and she felt a rush of air as her attacker retreated. Recovering quickly, she pushed herself up to watch the shadow leap over the wall and run once again.

Silently she scolded herself; instead of either retaliating and punching him in the most vulnerable area she could find (despite being warned several times not to do so) or running to save her life, she had frozen and stared up at red coloured irises with her mouth gaped open like a fish. But she had no more time for personal scolding.

"Claire?" The younger person standing over her asked before uncertainly kneeling to her side. He sounded familiar.

"Steve! Boy, am I glad to see you!" she answered with relief. He reached out his hand and pulled her up, steadying her with his other hand as she stumbled over to one side.

"So you weren't joking about the prince of darkness thing, weren't you?" He gestured with his head at the wall the man had vaulted over.

Claire looked suddenly thoughtful and distant. "Yeah. I don't think he's human though... if that makes sense. It felt like he would crush my whole shoulder into a paste."

Steve scoffed and dismissed the thought, "If you have enough personal training with weights and stuff, I guess you can do a lot of things."

Claire decided not to contradict his argument; there was no use to him sulking off again. She decided to change topics entirely.

"So, how did you find me?"

Steve uneasily rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I was looking for a way off the island first, but then thought it wasn't exactly right to just leave you here. Well, I saw this building in the distance and thought that it would be very lucky if a way off and you were here. And then I saw that man, uh... standing on you. So I thought I'll lend a hand."

Claire nodded and moved her shoulder around in circles, gritting her teeth at the pain. "Good thing you did otherwi-"

"_Errrrrrr..."_

Claire's eyes snapped towards where the prolonged moan had come from, her pupils darting around at all the shadows in the courtyard. While she was searching out one corner, another higher pitched moan came from the opposite side of the wall. Oh great, this was just great.

"Go close the gate," Claire said quietly. Steve must have not picked up the worried tone in her voice as he shrugged his shoulders and lifted his arms in confusion. Claire became increasingly annoyed and frantic.

"Hurry up and shut the gate!"

"Ok, ok!" Steve shot back before turning on his heel, mumbling about bossy women as he stalked towards the gate. He placed his hands against it as he tried to slowly push it close. But before he even took a few steps, a hand shot out from behind the gate and latched onto his own hand. Steve was terrified to see that the grey, decomposing hand was followed by an equally grey and decomposing face covered in blood. The milky eyes stared lifelessly at him as another groan tumbled from the walking dead.

"Holy shit!" Steve cried, jumping back and turning tail to run towards Claire. "What the hell are those things!"

Claire simply readied her weapon and pointed it at the slow groups of zombies shuffling through the open gate. "Think Dawn of the Dead, but real."

The zombies must have followed Steve to the laboratory, suddenly making her a little less grateful that he was here.

"Concentrate on the heads only," Claire told him, killing a zombie with a single shot to the head. The head exploded in a fountain of blood and bone.

Steve was quick to follow her instructions, shooting a few other zombies right between the eyes, leading to them dropping soundlessly to the floor. It didn't stop his questions though.

"Where did they come from? How did they get here!"

The fact that it was an Umbrella facility was the best reason; they always had little pet zombies running around. But she doubted that Steve would appreciate her humour right now.

"I don't know. Someone must have gotten on the island... spread a biohazard."

She quickly killed another few zombies after she had spoke, narrowing her eyes at the fact that when she killed one zombie, another would quickly step into its place.

"A what?" Steve asked hysterically.

Claire's gun clicked after a few more shots, making her throat go dry. This was bad, and the fact that the groaning had gotten louder did not make it any better than it already was. She turned towards the building behind her.

"No time to explain! Get in the building!"

As she turned to run, she roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him along with her, much to his protest. When they had leaped up the stairs, Claire busied herself with trying to pry open the door while Steve continued to keep the zombies well away from them.

"It's stuck! Damn it!" Claire screeched as she pulled the door again, twisting the doorknob in both directions erratically.

Steve momentarily turned to face her, before placing his own hand on the door. "Push it!" He yelled back, conscious of the fact that the zombies had gained more ground in his distraction.

Not wasting time, Claire turned the doorknob again and pushed on it with all her might. The door flew inwards, with Claire and Steve landing on the floor in a twisted heap. Recovering quickly, Claire jumped up and slammed the door shut just as the zombies reached the stairs, the monotonous sound of their un-dead moaning abruptly cut off.


End file.
